


夏日盛宴

by brokendoggy



Category: all+
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendoggy/pseuds/brokendoggy
Summary: 禾佳/棣佳比较短小。





	夏日盛宴

王鹤棣凌晨走回自己房间的时候，看见禾浩辰靠在门边，冲他笑出两个酒窝。

得了，他又猜到了。王鹤棣翻了白眼，刷开房门，嘭地关上门。

被拒之门外的人挑挑眉头，撇嘴自觉没趣转身回房，略带嘲讽地想到年轻的小朋友就是沉不住气，不过帮了自己大忙。

824采访的时候，马佳直说亏欠棣棣，确实亏欠很多，问欠什么，一句承诺？马佳的反应很有趣，北京人下意识拒绝那个词，大着嗓门跟王鹤棣打闹，把这个话题糊弄过去。禾浩辰一直带着两个酒窝笑得开心，真是有趣的灵魂。

把人圈在怀里，意外地没有很快被推开，那个人傻乎乎地把脑袋蹭在胳膊上，笑弯了腰，自己的视野可以看见那人曲线分明的腰臀，喜好健身的台湾人下意识给人打了个九十的高分，是个好苗子。

抱起来小小的。

北京人在一边快速打着语炮，台湾人装作柔弱的样子靠在人身上还能想到怀里的触感，思维漫游到跟这个人在一起，国语都好了不少。

马佳半蹲在抽筋的王鹤棣身边，握着对方的手，也许是对方铁血真英雄的气势，从背后看去的禾浩辰像看到一场生离死别的场景。王鹤棣拉下马佳凑在人耳边说些什么，听话的人红了耳朵，支支吾吾地应声，像个被调戏的姑娘。

是什么呢？禾浩辰抱着球觉得晚上结束后或许会有答案，毕竟年轻人可沉不住气。

用一张备用的房卡打开王鹤棣的房门，小小的开门声显然不能打扰床上交缠的两个人。

马佳坐在王鹤棣的胯上，膝盖处垫了两个枕头，每一次下沉吞得更深，溢出唇齿的呻吟，羞得上方的人微微偏过头，侧颜可见眼上蒙了一条黑巾，有些透光的方巾让马佳瞥见床边的人影，一下子晃了神，挣着想起来。

王鹤棣看着床边人嫌弃地啧了一声，直起身子，一手扶在马佳颈后，凑在人耳边悄声说，没事的，别怕；一手强硬地放在胯上把人按下去。丢给站在床边不知道在摆弄什么的禾浩辰一个眼神，示意人快点。

“是，谁？”马佳声音里带了些许哭腔，颤着音问。

“是我。”低音炮呼着热气打在人耳后。

被固住的人显然放松很多，沉下身子靠在禾浩辰结实的身躯上，明显硬挺的阴茎顶在背后让马佳不安地扭动两下，却被掐住下巴，听见台湾人用越发低沉的嗓音说：“别乱动。”

“动一动。”王鹤棣拍拍马佳的屁股，狡黠地说。

胸前一点被人不停地揉捏，阴茎得到舒适地照顾，让马佳爽得软了腰，还能坐在人身上已经是自尊心的支撑，哪里还有力气抬起腰。屁股受到接二连三的拍打，刹那的痛感后涌上酥酥麻麻的感觉，不自觉地收紧后穴，挤得王鹤棣一发射在里头。

禾浩辰顺势把人拖起来环在自己怀里，刚被内射的人穴下流出白色的浓稠精液，面上两片酡红，黑色方巾湿了印出痕迹。

尚处晃神状态的马佳翻了个面，跪在床上，被掐着腰翘起饱满的臀部，粗大的阴茎顶得人向前一耸，背脊落下一个个轻柔的吻。

自然微张的双唇，吐出点点舌尖，碰到一根阴茎，回避不及被强势地塞入口腔。

“帮帮我。”王鹤棣可怜巴巴地说，“哥。”

击破了马佳的防线，认命地帮人口，做的并不熟练，只是尽力张大嘴巴，舌尖小心翼翼地点在柱体上，尝试一下觉得行，从下至上舔到上颚，在边缘打转。王鹤棣手放在人毛茸茸的头发里，不由下压，进入更深的喉腔。

感觉到马佳的注意力完全集中在前面，后方的禾浩辰不满地低下头，心念还是太温柔了。扶着马佳的腰往后撞，重重地顶在后穴一点上，激得马佳猛地抓紧床单，又被王鹤棣射出的精液呛得发咳，脸上也溅了几滴，麦色的皮肤和白色的精液混出刺激的欲望。

禾浩辰扳着人坐到自己怀里，解下对方眼前的方巾。

马佳有一段时间没见光的眼睛半眯着，糊着泪水，视野里还在叠影，后颈在被亲啄，王鹤棣爬到一边，摸着他的脸指了指角落。

一台小型摄影机，亮着红点，在录影。

接受到这一信息的马佳很快被身后的不断挺动的阴茎搅昏了神，理智撕扯成两半，一半浮在欲海里，一半黏黏糊糊地贴在身上，弄也弄不干净。

眼眶红红的人在理智完全消失之前隐约听见一句。

“我们都在呢，陪你。”

声音低沉，是恶魔的低语么，就一起沉沦好了。


End file.
